gtafandomcom-20200222-history
United Kingdom
The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland (commonly known as the United Kingdom, the UK, Great Britain or Britain) is a sovereign state located off the north-western coast of continental Europe. Its capital city is London. It consists of four constituent countries: England, Scotland, Wales and Northern Ireland. With the exception of Northern Ireland's land border with the Republic of Ireland, the UK is surrounded by the Atlantic Ocean, the North Sea, the English Channel and the Irish Sea. The UK is the setting for Grand Theft Auto: London 1969 and Grand Theft Auto: London 1961. The city of London is the centerpiece of those two video games. The Grand Theft Auto games are developed in the United Kingdom, more specifically in Scotland, where Rockstar North is based. The games are first shipped to the United States of America and Canada, before they are made available in the UK and the remainder of continental Europe, Australia, New Zealand, and the rest of the world. The UK is currently home to four Rockstar studios: *Rockstar North *Rockstar Leeds *Rockstar Lincoln *Rockstar London The United Kingdom is also home to the BBFC rating system, which has given the most scrutiny towards the Grand Theft Auto series without the need for any of the games to be censored or re-rated. Dan Houser, Sam Houser, Terry Donovan and Gary Dale are all British. Grand Theft Auto III *Freddy is first heard on Chatterbox FM where he speaks to Lazlow about nannies (and he wanted to be spanked). He is also voiced by Dan Houser. *The Ammu-Nation owner is voiced by Sam Houser. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *﻿Kent Paul comes from England and he moves to San Andreas in 1992. *Love Fist are a Scottish rock band. *The Ammu-Nation owner is voiced by Sam Houser. *As said in the official GTA Vice City Website, the Washington is imported from the UK. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *Maccer comes from Salford, a city in north west England. *The Carcer City and Hampshire Nannies adverts are hosted by British advertisers. *The Stafford (Rolls-Royce Silver Shadow) and Windsor (Jaguar XKE) are British cars.﻿ *Some of the pedestrians are British, and can be heard using British expletives such as "wanker" and "bollocks", as well as being disrespectful towards Americans. There are other pedestrians who have claimed to have slept with a Scotsman. *In some safehouses, there are guidebooks for different places, including Edinburgh, Scotland. *There are car license plates with the names 'Glasgow' and 'Rangers', the biggest city in Scotland and a football club from that city. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories *The V8 Ghost is a British exotic car based on the Lotus Esprit. *﻿The voiceover in The Pilgrim's Pantry advert has what appears to be a British accent. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories *Phil Collins voices himself in this game. His assistant, Barry Mickelthwaite, is also British. *There is a space programme on any radio station which features voices that sound British. *The announcer of the Buy American Coalition (the national organization that keeps the United States of America independent from foreign goods) slightly slams the Brits by telling them to "shove their tea up their limey asses, and show them the American spirit - by drinking boomshine and killing natives instead." *The Splitz-6 ATV is based on the Supacat, which is a British vehicle manufactured by that company. *Trish Camden, co-host of Wave 103, is British. She thinks of her co-hosting an American radio station a little bit of a "British invasion" and says she wants to bring a little bit of Britain onto the American radio. She also mentions Margaret Thatcher, who was the British Prime Minister at the time of the game's setting. Grand Theft Auto IV and Episodes from Liberty City *Gay Tony mentions that he has clubs in London. *Daisie Cash-Cooze is a Londoner who moved to Liberty City. *Ricky Gervais and Frankie Boyle are British comedians who appear at the Split Sides comedy club. *A British Embassy with two Union Jacks can be seen in Middle Park, Algonquin. *The buskers are played by Walter Houser, who is the father of the British Rockstar Games executive producers Sam Houser and Dan Houser. *DJ Paul, the DJ of Vladivostok FM, is from the United Kingdom. *Dewbauchee, Enus and Ocelot are British car manufacturers. Grand Theft Auto V *Nigel and Mrs. Thornhill are two English tourists who are obsessed with Vinewood celebrities and commission protagonist Trevor Philips to steal several celebrity items (and eventually kidnap Al Di Napoli) for them. *The British Union Jack can be found, among various other flags, at the Los Santos Golf Club and the Jetsam Terminal. *The Cheval Marshall has the customization option of hanging a British or Scottish flag at the back. *The Musket was a weapon of the British Empire. It also has inscriptions on it that suggests it was manufactured in Edinburgh. * The beta Bullpup Rifle was originally based on the British L85A2 assault rifle. *The Sniper Rifle is modeled after the British AWM. *Mrs. Philips, the mother of protagonist Trevor Philips, has an English accent, suggesting she was born in England. *Cara Delevingne, the host of Non Stop Pop FM, is British. *The Lonelist Robot in Great Britain is set in London, and briefly discusses the perennial class issue in Britain. *Air Herler appears to be a British airline. *The aircraft manufacturer Buckingham is named after the town of the same name in the South of England. *Weeny,Dewbauchee, Gallivanter Enus and Ocelot are British car manufacturers. *The San Andreas Flight School Update added the Union Jack, as well as the English, Scottish and Welsh flag Chute Bags to GTA Online. *Wales is indirectly mentioned by Dr Ray on WCTR show Chakra Attack when he claims to have been in Tibet. His description actually depicts Wales - "a country with hills and a lot of sheep where people sing in choirs and play rugby and eat cheese on toast" (a.k.a. Welsh rarebit). *In the enhanced version of GTA V, the Dukes has a customizable option where the player can add the Union Flag to the roof of the car for $2,500. *Various pedestrians are British and can be heard using British expletives such as "wanker" and "twat". External Links * United Kingdom on Wikipedia Category: Countries Category:European countries